World Tour: Greek Mirthology
by iheartkatamari
Summary: A collab made by Monstarzgirl and me. When Rebecca(Monstarzgirl's OC) and her friends and family vacation in Greece, they encounter monsters, mythological creatures, and Major Man! An homage to Disney's Fantasia and Hercules.
1. The Littlest Pegasus

**This is a collab that Monstarzgirl and I worked on a little while ago(She and I each took turns writing parts of the story) which is a continuation of her own Powerpuff Girls series starring her OC, Rebecca Utonium, the professor's niece. Please enjoy!(BTW Monstarzgirl, thank you very much for working on this story with me. I've always loved your stories and had a lot of fun writing this story with you; I look forward to us writing more in the future.) :)**

Narrator: "The city of Athens, Greece! And what a beautiful city she is! And it looks like Rebecca Utonium and her friends and family are paying this lovely town a visit."

Rebecca strolls through a lush valley, marveling at the ancient ruins all around her. "It was very kind of you to take us here, Uncle John," she says kindly. "Thank you very much." Professor Utonium smiles warmly. "Why, you're quite welcome, Sweet Pea." Rebecca's little dog Roxi gives a happy bark in agreement.

"Wow, I wonder how long it'll be before we get to see some monsters," Buttercup notes excitedly. "Like Cyclopses and minotaurs and gryphons..."

"And maybe even some nice unicorns!" Bubbles adds.

"I mean no offense, guys," Blossom says knowingly. "But I don't believe that there's any such thing as real monste-" She barely has time to finish her sentence before she hears a loud bray, "Whihihihihi!" coming from the skies above, upon which she and her sisters look up to see a family of Pegasus, a mother and father and many small, brightly colored foals, flying through the air.

"Ooh!" Bubbles squeals excitedly. "Flying ponies!" The others look up in awe at the amazing creatures. They heard a camera snap and see Mojo Jojo saying, "Beautiful! Perfect to see such beautiful creatures of mythology." Rebecca waved to her boyfriend, "Hi, Mojo!"

Upon hearing Rebecca's voice, Mojo waved back and called, "Rebecca, Girls, Professor Utonium! Good to see you all again!" As the chimp and girl were about to greet each other, they stopped in the middle to see a Pegasus foal falling down towards them. Mojo caught the little filly in his arms and said, "Careful, little one."

Rebecca sees the little Pegasus foal with a pink mane and tail, a baby pink coat, and baby blue hooves. She smiles, "Oh, aren't you such a cute little thing. Having a hard time flying?"

Bubbles squealed with glee and said, "Oh, she's so cute! You caught her from falling!" The little Pegasus happily whinnies a thank you begins gratefully licking Mojo's face, causing him to laugh. "Oh, you're quite welcome, little one!" He then gently sets the little foal down on the ground. Upon hearing a small yip, Roxi peeks over to see her twin sister Foxy standing by Mojo's feet. The two puppies run excitedly up to each other and share welcoming licks.

The little pink Pegasus looks up at the group with a sad look in her eyes and begins whinnying; quickly translating her language, Bubbles replies, "She says she's just learning to fly for the first time and has trouble keeping up with the herd." The puppies whimper sadly upon hearing this.

"Oh, the poor little thing!" Rebecca traipses up and begins to gently stroke the little foal's mane. "Don't worry, little one, we'll help you."

"We can give flying lessons." Buttercup replies helpfully. Feeling lighthearted again, the little foal gives a happy "Whihihihi!" and a small buck in the air. The puppies yip happily and wag their tails at this.

Bubbles takes a small package of gummi bears out of her pocket and hands one to the little foal. "Homemade green apple gummi bear?(1)" The little foal happily eats the candy with a grateful nicker. Bubbles then inquires, "Do you have a name, little one?"

"Uh uh." the foal replies.

"Hmm," the blue Powerpuff muses for a moment. "Would you like to be called...Peggy?" Upon hearing this, the little Pegasus whinnies happily and hovers into the air; Bubbles giggles merrily at this.

(1) Made with some fresh apples and "The Broccolini Maneuver."


	2. Magical New Friends

At this moment, Rebecca's two friends April and Deanna come hurrying up to them, with the Gang Green Gang following close behind. "Is everything okay, guys?" inquires a concerned April.

"We sssssaw a Pegasusssss fall out of the ssssssky!" adds an equally concerned Snake.

Rebecca said, "Yes, but Mojo came in time to catch her from hitting the ground. Everyone, meet Peggy." Deanna strokes the filly's muzzle and coos, "Aww, she's adorable! She kinda looks like one of my stuffed animals, just like my little pink Pegasus I called Cupcake." Everyone else looked to see the rest of the herd fly down towards the group and the adults gave a bow as they folded their wings back like birds.

Ace said, "Whoa, that's awesome!"

The two adults came towards Mojo and Rebecca as they gently nuzzled them. The father is all black with a mane that is trimmed like a Trojan horse and has red eyes, while the mother is all white with blue eyes. Mojo said, "Hmm, the father looks very powerful and strong. Hercules would be his name" The stallion whinnied and reared up as he fanned his wings out, then comes back down with a snort.

Rebecca said, "That's perfect for him!" She looks at the white mare and says to her, "You look beautiful, girl. You kinda remind me of a swan, so your name shall be Odette." April asked, "Odette, like in Swan Lake?"

Rebecca said, "Yeah, her wings remind me of a swan and she looks graceful as one." Odette whinnies happily in reply.

As the other little Pegasus foals approach Peggy, the little pink Pegasus hides her face in embarrassment. "What's wrong, little one?" inquires a concerned Billy.

"She's been having a little trouble flying," Bubbles replies. "Blossom, Buttercup and I are hoping to help teach her."

Arturo pets Peggy and says, "Oh, it's okay, chica. You can do it. All it takes is practice until you get the hang of it." Grubber razzes out as he points to the other foals, "Pfffbt-pfffbert?"

Rebecca asks Ace, "Translation?"

Ace said, "He said that he wants to know if the other foals have names, too." The group looked to see a blue foal, a peach colored foal, a golden coated foal, and a black foal that has a white mane and tail. April says, "The peach one's a girl, so how about Melba?" Deanna said, "You're naming a foal after a dessert? That's okay."

Melba gives a whinny and flaps her wings happily, then Billy says, "The blue one's a boy. He could be named Hermes." Deanna smiled, "That's a good name for him. Looks like you're getting to know some of the deities of Greek mythology."

Billy shrugs with a blush, "Aw, dat's nothin'."

Hermes flies up towards Billy and nuzzles his fat chin, then Billy pats him on the head and says, "Nice lil' horsey."

Buttercup looks at the black foal and says, "He looks like his dad, but has his mom's tail and mane color. How about Oreo?" The colt gives Buttercup a friendly head-butt and whinnies, then nuzzles her cheek. Buttercup chuckles, "You like that, boy?"

Blossom says, "The golden one's a girl and she kinda reminds me of the sun with her coat. How about Sunshine?" Professor Utonium said, "I was thinking of Aurora, but Sunshine's sounds nice. One a raise of hands and hooves, who likes Sunshine?"

Everyone raised their hands as the winged horses raised their hooves and the foals raised their wings up, which made the Professor chuckle and say, "Alright, Sunshine it is."

Roxi and Foxy welcome the newly named Sunshine with licks, while she nuzzled their heads and whinnied happily.

Melba flutters casually up to Grubber and gives a small "Whihihi!" upon which Grubber happily razzes, "Phttbht!" in reply. Melba then goes fluttering along, whinnying, "Whihihihi, whihihihi, whihihihi!" with Grubber bounding along behind her, razzing, "Thbbhtht, thbbhtht, thbbhtht!" The group laughs merrily at this humorous sight.


	3. Major Problems

Just then, the group hears a noise from behind them, upon which they all whip around. From out of nowhere, a gigantic two-headed Cyclops with grayish-blue skin and red hair came out of nowhere. One head as a full head of red hair as the other head has a tuft. The puppies and foals shook with fear as they hid behind Odette, Hercules, Rebecca, and Mojo for protection. Ace jokes, "Looks like we've found one of Billy's distant cousins removed twice."

Deanna said, "Yeah, or stuck for life without any surgery."

Blossom said as she sees the two-headed monster roaming around and growling, "Those two look like they're about destroy some of the temples! We gotta stop them, uh, him!" As the Powerpuffs take to the air, they suddenly hear, "Stop right there, beast!" and see a red, white, and blue streak shooting through the sky.

The first head of the Cyclops said, "Hey, did you hear something?" The second head said, "Yeah. What's that flying over? Looks like a firework." The Powerpuffs looked closely to see the streak and groaned at the same time, "Oh no!"

Blossom said in disbelief, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Bubbles said, "I thought he quit!"

Their suspicions are soon confirmed when a tall, muscular man with high-coiffed blonde hair and a clefted chin, wearing a white and blue jumpsuit with a giant blue letter M on the chest, a red cape, and a pair of high blue boots, lands in front of them. Everyone, including the Cyclops, stares in astonishment. "Escuse me, Senor, but who are you?" inquires a much-perplexed Arturo.

The man gets a heroic gleam in his eye. "I am the crusher of crime, the demolisher of disorder, and the eliminator of evil. I am...MAJOR MAN!" He strikes a heroic pose and flashes a wide grin as he completes his sentence.

"Major Man?" an incredulous Ace echoes. "What kinda dorky name is dat?"

Ignoring him, Major Man elaborates, "After hearing that this fair city was being overrun by monsters, I came to this country to remedy the problem," He gives the Cyclops a glare. "So, have at you, vile beast!" Major Man rockets toward the Cyclops just as it makes its way toward a tall building and socks it on one of its noses. "Oof!" the beast groans. Major Man then performs several wrestling moves on the monster, giving it and elbow drop to its back, putting each of its heads in a headlock, performing a piledriver on it, and finally putting it in a toehold until it begged for mercy. "I give! I give! Lemme go, lemme go, PLEEEEEASE!"

As Major Man lets the Cyclops go, the beast runs away, squealing in fear. "Ha," the hero gloats. "All monsters beware, or you shall taste the bitter flavor of justice that Major Man will serve you!"

"Cor-ny." Deanna groans.

"Now, off to enforce justice!" Major Man cries as he jets off into the horizon.

The Powerpuffs look on disdainfully as he leaves. "Ughh, he's at it again." Buttercup groans. Rebecca and Mojo turn to them

with curious looks. "Have you encountered him before?" Rebecca inquires.

"Well, yes," Blossom inquires. "He came to Townsville one day and would keep beating us to the scene of every crime. He was so efficient at his job that the Mayor gave him a job as the resident superhero, taking our place." Rebecca and Mojo respond with worried looks.

"It was only when we had heard him slip and say that he knew about the crimes in advance that we suspected that something fishy was going on," Buttercup elaborates. "So we followed him and discovered him kicking a puppy into the street just to save it from an oncoming car. It was then that we knew that he had been setting up the crimes all along!"

"Oh my!" Rebecca exclaims.

"Gracious!" Mojo adds.

"We knew then that we had to catch him in the act," Bubbles continues. "So we hired a monster to rampage through the city; when he went to fight the monster, he didn't know how to defeat it, and had no choice but to confess. We then managed to fight off the monster and get him to leave, but now it looks like he's at it again!"

"Mmn," Rebecca muses. "He definitely does seem to be up to something suspicious, but it's hard to quite place what."

"Well," Mojo replies. "Perhaps our best plan of action will be to follow, trail, and pursue him to keep an eye out for any of his old tricks."

"Good idea." the group obliges; the puppies and Pegasi also give little obliging barks and whinnies, upon which everyone sets off. A sad-eyed Peggy trots up to Bubbles. "Whihihihi, whihihihi, whihihi?" As the blue Powerpuff looks on with concern, her sisters inquire, "Is something wrong, Bubbles?"

"Peggy says, 'How can a Pegasus who can't fly be of any help?'" Bubbles replies sadly. A small tear trickles down Peggy's cheek as she sits sadly on the ground. Upon seeing this, Rebecca traipses up to the little foal and gently strokes the soft fur of her face. "Don't be sad, little one. Everyone learns things at different times; I'm positive that you'll be flying soon." Peggy's eyes brighten a bit as Rebecca gently brushes the tears from her eyes. "You can do anything you wish if you just believe in yourself." Now feeling very contented, the little pink foal gives a grateful whinny, hovers up, and happily licks the girl's face causing her to laugh merrily.

Mojo looks on with a wistful look in his eyes as he watches this truly touching scene. "It was very kind of you to help lift Peggy's spirits," he says to his girlfriend as she rejoins him. "You certainly have quite a way with words." Rebecca smiles and blushes deeply as she gently takes his hand and walks alongside him.


	4. A Little Piece of History

As everyone is touring the ancient ruins, Mojo said, "This country and city state has so much history. The very city of Athens was named after Athena, the goddess of wisdom."

Rebecca said, "Yeah, I learned a lot about that stuff. The Spartans worshiped Ares as their main god because he's the god of war." The group stopped to look at the Parthenon and took pictures of the columns. Ace said, "What a dump." Deanna punches his arm and says, "Ace, that's because it's ancient and dilapidated. This building's over a thousand years old."

April said, "I remembered that one of the priestesses of Athena's temple was turned into a gorgon for some sort of crime."

Mojo said, "Ah, Medusa. She was very beautiful as a human, but she was virtuous. Even the gods wanted her, then Poseidon came down to the temple and forced himself upon her. Athena saw this, but made Medusa take the blame and turned her into a monster. Her beautiful dark hair turned into poisonous snakes, her soft skin turned scaly and gray like a reptile's, and her beautiful eyes became deadly and cold as stone. When anyone would look into her eyes, she turns the person into stone."

Rebecca sighed, "I felt bad for her, especially when Perseus was sent to cut her head off. But then again, I think that was the only way to bring her out of her suffering and solitude."

The Girls felt saddened by the story of Medusa, then Blossom said, "I heard about the Minotaur of Crete that he was put in a labyrinth because of how he looked and how he was isolated growing up, then he had to kill 14 virgins from Athens that were both male and female. The Minotaur killed well, but he was defeated by Theseus who found his way into the labyrinth by using a magic thread to not get lost."

Professor Utonium said, "That's right, Blossom. Theseus maneuvered his way to fight the Minotaur and killed the creature with a sword." Bubbles said as she begins to get upset, "Isn't there any story that doesn't involve blood?"

Rebecca hugs Bubbles and says, "I'm sure there are some, but the people back then were really into action. There are some good stories about centaurs and satyrs." Mojo tapped Rebecca's shoulder and said, "Speaking of which, look over there." Pointing in the direction of the countryside, Mojo shows everyone a herd of centaurs and centauresses. Rebecca looks on in awe. "Oh, how fabulous they are!"

The group traipses out into the field for a closer look; they notice several of the centauresses picking flowers off of the bushes and putting them in their hair, and the boy and girl centaurs trotting along together, holding hands. Just then, they hear two voices call, "Hello, friends!" upon which they look to see a centaur couple trotting up to them. The boy has blue skin and black hair, and his horse half is violet purple with a black tail; the girl has paler blue skin and blonde hair in two pigtails with two big pink bows(Similar to Bubbles' hairstyle) and wears a pink tank top, and her horse half is a pale indigo with a blonde tail done up in a pink bow.

"Welcome, travelers," the boy centaur greets them. "My name is Jason."

"And my name is Philomene." his girlfriend adds.

The group politely shakes the couple's hands. "Pleased to meet you," Rebecca says kindly. "My name is Rebecca Utonium."

"And my name is Mojo Jojo," Mojo adds. "And these are our friends." The puppies and Pegasi then happily bark and whinny hello. The centaurs smile. "Enchanted to meet you."

"What brings you to our little corner of the world?" Philomene inquires.

"Well, we've come to visit this lovely country on vacation," Rebecca replies. A concerned look crosses her face. "We do bear some bad news, however. There's a fellow named Major Man here who's masquerading as a superhero."

"Major Man?" Jason echoes as a concerned look crosses his own face. "He sounds like a suspicious sort."

"He earlier fought, battled, and staved off a giant two-headed Cyclops on the path leading toward the ancient temples," Mojo elaborates. "He appears to be up to something, though at press time, we aren't quite sure what."

"Well, please don't be concerned, friends," Philomene replies. "We'll keep an eye out for him."


	5. Frolicking in the Fields

As the Powerpuffs glance toward the field their gaze falls on a group of small colorful unicorn foals galloping through the clover. "Ooh!" Bubbles squeals, hopping up and down with excitement. "Unicorns! I love unicorns!"

Blossom turns casually to the professor. "May we please go see the unicorns?"

"Please? Pretty please?" a still-bouncing Bubbles inquires.

The professor laughs merrily at their spunk. "Why, absolutely, my little angels!"

"Yay! Thank you, professor!" the girls cheer, as they and the Pegasus foals quickly fly out into the field. "Little darlings." the professor muses warmly. Hercules and Odette whinny in agreement.

Peggy tries to fly after her brothers and sisters but only manages to get a few feet into the air before she slowly drops back down to the ground and gives a sad sigh. "Don't worry, Sweetie," Rebecca says consolingly. "You just have fun out there." Peggy gives a happy little, "Whihihihi!" in reply, then trots out into the field, with the puppies following her closely behind.

The girls fly merrily toward the four unicorn foals and gently pet their manes and stroke their backs; the Pegasus foals and the puppies greet the unicorns with friendly licks and nuzzles, upon which the unicorns respond with nuzzles of their own. One foal is pink with a lighter pink mane, tail, snout and belly, one is blue with a lighter blue mane, tail, face, neck, and belly, one is red with a lighter colored face, neck, mane, tail, and belly, and one is pure white with a pink mane and tail; all of them have bright gold horns atop their heads.

"Tee hee!" Bubbles giggles. "They're so cute!" The Puppies bark merrily in agreement and hop up on their hind legs, wagging their tails. "I gotta say, these unicorns are mighty cool." Buttercup notes. Oreo, the little feisty Pegasus foal, flies up alongside her and gives a cheerful, "Whihihihihi!" Buttercup smiles and gently scruffs his mane, causing him to give a little whinnying laugh. "He seems to have taken quite a shine to you." Blossom notes.

At this moment, Billy and Grubber notice an adult unicorn grazing on a patch of clover by the bushes. The unicorn resembles the smaller blue one, albeit with a long bushy light blue beard and a long lion-like tail, ending in a light blue tuft. "Duh, hey, look!" Billy exclaims, motioning excitedly toward the beast. "Someone put up a kiddie ride here!"

"Phtbbht!" Grubber razzes excitedly, as he runs up to the unicorn and tries to climb up on his back.

"Grubber, wait, please!" April cries urgently. "It's not a kiddie ride!" Unfortunately, her warning came too late; Grubber ha already seated himself on the unicorn's back. Annoyed, the unicorn bucks and kicks rapidly, flinging Grubber off. "PHTTBHT!" Grubber exclaims as he flies off and tumbles into a patch of bushes nearby.

Worried, his friends come running up to him. "Grubber, Grubber, are you all right?" Deanna exclaims as she and the others help him out of the bushes and dust him off. "Thbbht, Phtbbht, thbhht." Grubber replies.(Meaning, "Please don't worry, I'm fine.")

The hunchback then traipses up to the unicorn and razzes an apology. The unicorn's expression then brightens and he begins gently licking Grubber's face, causing him to give a razzing laugh.

Mojo looks at Peggy and asks her, "Still having trouble flying?" Peggy nodded sadly, then Rebecca said, "She managed to fly up into the air about three feet, but came back down." Philomene gently picks up Peggy in her arms and says, "Aww, it's okay, sweetie. You're getting the hang of it. Just keep practicing and you'll be able to fly like everyone else."

Jason said, "Kinda reminds me when I was a colt trying to learn how to gallop. I was a klutz, but I was able to gallop like the others and became the fastest."

"I was the same way," Philomene adds. Giving a small, wistful sigh, she notes, "It was at about the time that Jason and I met each other. We helped each other learn to gallop, and soon got the hang of it together." She looks up at her boyfriend with starry eyes, causing him to blush a bit. "Friends are very important," Jason notes as he gently pets Peggy's head. "With a friend's helping hand, you can do anything." The little pink Pegasus looks up at the centaur couple with a smile.

"Si, we'll all be with you all the way." Arturo adds kindly.

"Indeed." April notes cheerily. Peggy smiles and gives a happy little nicker in reply. Hercules and Odette exchange happy glances, silently feeling good that their daughter had met so many nice people who were looking out for her.

As the Powerpuffs gather with the unicorn foals, the foals suddenly spot the adult unicorn and begins running excitedly up to him, with whinnies that almost sound like, "Daaaddy!" Once they comes close, the big blue unicorn gently nuzzles them. Bubbles gasps, "Oh, that big one must be their daddy!"

"They look so similar." Blossom notes.

As everyone was having fun and talking, Professor Utonium asks, "Becca, do you think that Peggy is the runt of the foals?" Rebecca takes Peggy out of Philomene's arms and says, "Hmmm, I guess so. Maybe that's why she's having trouble flying for be the smallest." As she compares Peggy with her brothers and sisters, Rebecca takes notice and realizes that her uncle's question is affirmative.

She said, "She's the smallest out of the foals. Oreo's a bit taller than the others by a few inches." Rebecca holds Peggy and hugs her saying, "It's okay, Peggy. Your mommy and daddy will love you no matter what. Your brothers and sisters, the centaur herd, and everyone else here will too."


	6. Harpy Attack!

When all was well, everyone heard screeches of some sort. Looking up in the sky, Snake asks, "What are thossse?" Deanna grabs her binoculars and looks inside them to see a bunch of women with large bird wings, bird legs, and are completely nude. There are two of them with pale blue skin and dark blue hair, while there are two others with red hair and yellow skin. Deanna said, "They look like women with bird wings and legs."

Mojo gets a closer look and says, "Those aren't just women or birds. They're harpies. These are known for being scavengers and causing harassment to those they steal from."

As the creatures swoop toward them, the group quickly duck and cover, shielding their ears from the loud screeches. Rebecca shields Peggy with her arms, and the father unicorn does the same for his children. Thinking quickly, Blossom turns to her sisters and says, "All right girls, let's do the Electric Boogaloo Forcefield!"

"Sure thing, Blossom!" her sisters oblige, upon which the three of them lie on the ground and begin breakdancing; the friction creates a large, translucent electric shield around the Pegasus and unicorn foals and the puppies. "Great idea, Blossom!" Buttercup cheers.

As they watches their friends and family fending off the beasts, the worried Powerpuffs frantically try to think of how they'll protect everyone. Suddenly, they hear a cry of, "Stop where you are, vile beasts!" coming from the sky, upon which they look up to see Major Man swooping down from the sky.

Hearing the voice, the harpies stop in their tracks; curious, the group slowly right themselves and look up to see Major Man zinging around the harpies, firing lasers from his eyes. The creatures scream in terror and take off toward the horizon faster than a jet. Major Man pauses to dust his hands off. "That takes care of them." He glances down at the group. "No need to thank me, my fine civilians, it's all in a days work for MAAAAJOR MAAAAN!" The hero strikes a heroic pose as he then flies away.

Rebecca and Mojo look on disdainfully as he leaves, then hurry to see if their friends are safe. "Is everyone all right?"

"Oh, si." Arturo replies.

"Uh huh." Deanna replies.

"Please don't worry," the professor notes. "We're quite well."

"Dat sure was scary though." Billy adds as he gives a small, visible shudder.

"Phtbbht." an equally disconcerted Grubber razzes.

Upon seeing that the coast is clear, the girls quickly put down the shield, upon which the Pegasus foals fly fearfully up to their parents, with frightened little whinnies; Peggy flutters gently down from Rebecca's arms and joins them. Hercules and Odette Gently nuzzle their little children consolingly and kiss their heads, giving comforting whinnies. The little foals' expressions soon brighten as they give their parents gentle hugs.

At this moment, Foxy and Roxi come scampering up to their owners with fearful whimpers. Rebecca and Mojo quickly scoop them up and gently pet their soft little heads. "There, there now, little ones, don't be afraid." Rebecca says softly. "You're safe with us now." Mojo adds. Feeling much better, the puppies give happy little whimpers and gently lick their owners faces.

As the group sighs contentedly at this happy scene, they suddenly hear a whinny that sounds like, "My ba-a-abies! My ba-a-abies!" upon which another adult unicorn, who resembles a larger version of one of the pink foals, with a tail like that of the papa unicorn, comes running up to check on the foals.

"Ooh!" Bubbles squeals. "She must be the mommy!"

As the two adult unicorns trot up to their trembling children, they give soft whinnies and gently kiss their heads; the little foals whinny happily and begin gently nuzzling their parents. "Oh, isn't that sweet!" Bubbles coos.

Jason then looks up at the skies with a disconcerted look on his face. "I...see what you mean about this Major Man guy."

"He definitely does seem to be up to something." Philomene notes.


	7. Friendly Monsters

Blossom said, "Yeah, but what? The Cyclops and those harpies didn't put up much of a fight with Major Man. It almost seems as if those monsters were the victims."

A feminine voice said, "You might just say that."

Everyone froze, then Mojo calls, "Who's there? Show yourself!" The voice said from the shady trees, "If I came towards you, will you promise not to scream or hurt me?" Rebecca said, "No, of course not. We're the good guys here." Jason calls, "It's okay, Tatiana. They're friends of mine." In an instant, a figure came out of the shadows. The figure turned out to be a woman about Rebecca's height and has some of her features, but has green skin and black snakes for hair!

She also has black lips, fangs in place of her top canines, and glassy eyes. Everyone already had their eyes covered, but Jason spoke up and said, "It's okay, guys. She doesn't turn people to stone when you look into her eyes." Everyone looked at the Gorgon, then Rebecca came towards her and notices the glassy look in the Gorgon's eyes.

Rebecca says sadly, "You're blind, aren't you?"

The Gorgon nods, "Yeah, since birth. My name's Tatiana. What's your name?" Rebecca holds her hand out and gives a friendly shake saying, "I'm Rebecca. Nice to meet you, Tatiana."

"Pleased to meet you, Rebecca." the gorgon replies politely.

Mojo then traipses up to her and shakes her hand. "Enchanted to meet you, Tatiana. My name is Mojo Jojo." Tatiana smiles. "Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you."

The rest of the group then politely introduce themselves. Before this matter can be elaborated on, however, the group hears a voice from back in the ruins, calling, "Tatiana? Tatiana, is that you?" upon which a large, shaggy shadow appears on the wall. Tatiana turns to the sound of the voice and says, "Yes, Taurus, it's me. I'm fine. I've made some new friends." Rebecca asks, "Who's Taurus?" The shadow disappeared as the figure emerges and everyone looks to see a big Minotaur. He stood tall with unruly dark brown hair that is curly and reaches down to the middle of his back, large horns on his head, red eyes, tusks sticking out from his lower lip like fangs, and a muscular body. His complexion is a bronze color as he wore a dark red loincloth, a bull tail from behind, and hind legs like a bull.

The Minotaur responded in a gruff and low voice, "I am."

Tatiana said, "This is Taurus. I've known him since we were little and grew up with him. He's been guiding me and has acted as my eyes, along with protecting me."

Taurus held Tatiana's hands and said, "I was glad to have met her and became her best friend growing up. For generations, all monsters have been hunted down and nearly gone extinct. My great ancestor was trapped in a labyrinth in Crete and was slaughtered by an Athenian prince named Theseus. For Tatiana, her great ancestor Medusa was beheaded by Perseus and used her severed head to turn his enemies into stone."

Rebecca spoke up and said, "We've heard of the stories and legends, Taurus. I'm really sorry about what happened ages ago, but at least there aren't any humans hunting the both of you or your kind now."

Tatiana said, "All of the monsters here have been in hiding because we're still shunned by how we look." Mojo said, "I was in the same boat before. I'm mutated and was shunned, then I turned evil. But when Rebecca and I saw each other again, I began to change my ways and became good."

Taurus said, "I see that your eye whites are pink and your skin is green, but what else?"

Mojo takes off his brain helmet to show his brain and says, "This. After an explosion that created the Powerpuff Girls, my brain began to mutate and grow. But the upsides are that I was able to speak like a human and have a superior intellect."

Taurus nods, "Interesting." Remembering something, he said, "Oh, I forgot about introductions. I'm Taurus. I couldn't help but listen from a distance, but I got your names down. You're Rebecca, Mojo Jojo, Deanna, April, Snake, Ace, Billy, Grubber, Arturo, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Professor John Utonium. Are you Rebecca's father?"

Professor Utonium said, "No, I'm her uncle. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are my daughters. I love Rebecca like she's one of my own and I'm also her godfather." The puppies and Pegasus foals came towards the monsters as they gave them welcoming sniffs. Taurus bends down to pet Roxi and Foxy, then asks, "Who are these two?"

Rebecca spoke up, "They're Mojo and my puppies. The puppy with the pink collar is Roxi and the one with the purple collar is Foxy." Tatiana reaches hand out to pet the puppies on their heads and smiles, "They're so soft." Roxi and Foxy lick the hands of the two monsters, then Bubbles says as she points to each Pegasus foal, "These little foals are Hercules and Odette's. That's Oreo, Sunshine, Hermes, Melba, and Peggy."

Tatiana reaches out and gently strokes the little foals' manes. "How silky their manes are." she says with a smile. The foals each give a happy "Whihihihi!" and fly up and gently nuzzle the two monsters' chins. Peggy tries to fly up to nuzzle them, too, but only gets a few feet in the air and drops back down. The little pink Pegasus sniffles as two big tears seep from her eyes.

"Goodness, what's wrong, little one?" a concerned Tatiana inquires. Rebecca traipses up and gently places a hand on the little foal's shoulder. "Poor Peggy's been having trouble flying." Concerned, Tatiana gently places her hand on Peggy's face. "Don't be sad, little one. I'm positive that you'll be flying soon. In the mean time, we all will be here to help you."

"Indeed." Taurus adds with a warm smile. Feeling much better, Peggy smiles and gives a happy sigh. Rebecca and Mojo exchange moved glances as they watch this truly touching scene. "How kind they are." Rebecca sighs.


	8. Friends Get Together

At this moment, Blossom hovers casually up to the two monsters. "Uhm, pardon me, but if I may ask, please, has Major Man been giving the monsters of this city trouble?"

Angry looks then cross the two monsters' faces. "He most certainly has," Taurus glowers. "Ever since he came to this city, he's been terrorizing us under no provocation!" The group exchanges worried looks.

"The other day, our hydra friend Cassandra was roaming the sea, minding her own business, when Major Man flew by fired lasers at her, sending her running for cover," Tatiana elaborates. "I heard the news from one of the harpies who had come from the mountains."

A thoughtful look crosses Blossom's face. "This sounds very similar to what he did when he came to our town."

"You've had experiences with him before?" Taurus inquires.

"Yes," Buttercup replies. "When he had come to our city, Major Man would always beat us to the scene of every crime; we soon discovered later that he had been setting up the crimes all along for publicity."

Tatiana rubs her chin as she muses, "Hmm, we'll need a plan to catch him in the act, but I wonder what might be best?"

Just then, the group hears several whinnies from behind them, upon which they turn to see the unicorn couple traipsing up to them, with their four babies following closely behind. Quickly translating their language, Bubbles states, "They seem to be saying that they want to help."

Taurus said, "Alright, we should be able to split up into groups to find where Major Man has run off to and come up with something together to take the so-called hero down."

"Good idea." the group obliges.

Bubbles floats casually up to the unicorns. "Excuse me please, but do you have names?" The parents and babies shake their heads no. "Hmm," Rebecca muses as she and the others traipse up to them. "Perhaps the mother's name could be Melina."

"Melina, that's a very beautiful name," Mojo replies. "Perhaps the father's name could be Gregor." The two unicorn parents whinny happily in reply; the four babies then trot up to the rest of the group.

"Hmm," Buttercup muses as she strokes the blue one's mane. "Perhaps his name could be Richie." Upon hearing this, Richie whinnies and bucks happily.

Deanna gently pets the red one's head. "Perhaps his name could be Ember." Ember stands up on his hind legs and whinnies happily in reply.

Bubbles gently pets the pink one's back. "Maybe her name could be Daisy." Daisy gives a soft nicker and begins to happily lick Bubbles' face. "Tee hee hee!" the blue Powerpuff giggles. "Pony kisses are cute!"

Blossom names another foal, "The white one with pink on the mane and tail is a girl, so she can be called Angel." The foal gave a happy whinny and nuzzles Blossom.

Taurus takes note of the amount of the mythical horses, the puppies, the gang, Rebecca and her friends, Mojo, the Professor, and Powerpuffs. He says, "Okay, we're ready to split up and find Major Man. Rebecca, Mojo, you take Peggy and the puppies as you come with me and Tatiana. Deanna and Ace will go with Billy, Grubber, and Arturo. Professor Utonium, you go with Snake and April as you take the unicorn parents along with their foals. The Powerpuffs will go with the unicorn foals and their parents. We'll go around Greece to investigate and see if we can spot Major Man pulling off some publicity stunt."

"Good idea." the group obliges, as they then disperse.


	9. Something is Majorly Wrong Here

As the Powerpuffs and the Pegasi travel through the brush, something suddenly catches Sunshine's eye; she begins rapidly motioning and whinnying, "Whihihihi, whihihihi!"

"What is it, girl?" Blossom inquires, upon which she and the others hover over to see a giant reddish-brown Caledonian boar with sharp, gold-colored tusks asleep in the middle of a field on the outskirts of a small town. Just then, Major Man flies up to the boar and kicks it in the backside. The boar quickly wakes up and runs frantically toward the city, causing people passing by to scream and dash for cover.

Suddenly, Major Man hovers in front of the boar and begins shooting lasers at its feet. Terrified, the boar squeals and hightails it into the distance. Several people standing nearby cheer, "Yay! You're a hero, Major Man!" The hero smiles, "Ah, it was nothing, my fine people, just doing my job." He then flies away.

The girls and the Pegasi scowl disdainfully at this sight. "So, that's his plan!" Blossom whispers loudly. "We'll have to find the others and bring them the news!"

"Poor piggy," Bubbles says sadly as she stares into the distance. "I wish we could help him."

"Don't worry, Bubbles," Buttercup reassures her. "With the help of the monsters and all of us, we'll be able to save everyone." Oreo flutters up behind her and gives a reassuring, "Whihihihi!" The blue Powerpuff gives a contented smile as she and the others then hurry off to tell their friends.

Meanwhile, Taurus held Tatiana's hands as he walked with the puppies, Rebecca, Mojo, and Peggy. Rebecca asks, "Uh, Taurus, where are we going?" Taurus points up ahead to show some ruins and says, "There, the harpies sometimes come here to eat and fly around for fun."

Mojo asked, "Are you sure about this, Taurus? Those four looked pretty mean when they nearly attacked us."

Taurus said, "These girls are little rough on the edges, but they're all heart." Tatiana adds, "They're also like sisters to me." Once they reached the old ruins, the four harpies are eating grapes and other fruits. They stopped eating and one of the females with blue hair and pale blue skin glided towards them. She said, "Taurus? Tatiana? What brings you here? Who's the funny-looking monkey, the human, the dogs, and the little filly?"

aurus smiles. "These are our friends Mojo Jojo, Rebecca, Foxy, Roxi, and Peggy." The puppies bark hello; Peggy gives a small "Whihihihi!"

The harpies fly slowly down and shake hands with Rebecca and Mojo. "Pleased to meet you." Rebecca is pleasantly surprised at how much nicer they seem since they had last met.

A concerned look then crosses Rebecca's face. "Uhm, I mean no offense, but if I may ask, please, why did you attack us earlier?"

"Attack you?" the blue harpy replies with an astonished look on her face. "Oh, goodness, we were never trying to attack you! We only came to warn you that Major Man was up to trouble!"

"He's been terrorizing all of us since he came here," the yellow harpy adds dolefully. "And under no provocation!"

"We're quite sorry to have frightened you, friends." the blue harpy notes.

"There's no problem," Mojo replies graciously. "We ourselves are now attempting to seek, locate, and track down that swindler and bring him to justice."

The blue harpy says, "You're going to try and stop him? We could help you. My sisters and I would be glad to join your team." The yellow harpy says to her blue-skinned sister, "You said it, Penelope!"

The second yellow harpy says, "I want to join with Penelope and Phoebe."

The last harpy says, "Me too. With Penelope, Phoebe, Selene, and myself, we could all stop that Major Dweeb!" Everyone laughed, then Tatiana said through her giggles, "Major Dweeb, that's a better name for him, Luna!"

Mojo grabs a stick and draws out some plans on the ground, then he marks each of the plans carefully with precision. Taurus looks over and asks, "What are you doing, Mojo?" The chimp raised a hand and shushed the Minotaur, "Shh, I need to concentrate, focus, and not be distracted. I just need some time to plan this through."The group watches intently as Mojo sketches out his plan.

Mojo said, "Yes, perfect! I've drawn out the plans on how to stop Major Man! With all of us combined, we could try to scare him and send one of the biggest monsters of all Greece to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!"

Everyone looks at the plans on the ground, then Selene said, "Looks pretty good, Mojo." Mojo smiles. "Thank you, my friend."


	10. Assembling the Monster Army

Meanwhile, Ace and Deanna's group are roaming through a city square, when suddenly they hear a low, rumbling roar in the distance. Peeking around the corner, the group suddenly spots the large two-headed Cyclops from earlier. The beast is sitting by an old building with the chin of his right head in his hand, moaning sorrowfully.

The group exchange sad looks. "Oh, the poor dear, he looks so sad!" Deanna says.

"Maybe we can help him" Ace replies as the five traipse up to the sorrowing monster.

Deanna calls, "Are you okay? You look pretty down."

The Cyclops looks down and the first head asks, "Who are you?" Ace introduces himself and says, "I'm Ace. Dat's Deanna, Grubber, Billy, and Arturo." The second head said, "I'm Sirius and the other head's my brother Salazar. You guys here to pick a bone with us or to make fun of us that we got our butt kicked by that Major whatever his name is?"

Concerned, Deanna gently takes the beast's hand. "We would never make fun of you, we promise. We're your friends."

The Cyclops' eyes brighten. "Friends?"

"Yeah," Ace replies brightly. "We wanna help you an' da other monsters stop dat Major Man creep."

Feeling their spirits lifted, the two heads happily reply, "Oh, thank you all so much! This is such a kindness!"

"You're quite welcome," Deanna replies. "We know Major Man's planning something tricky and hope to catch him in the act. Would you like to come with us, please?"

"Duh, we promise not ta let nuthin' bad happen." Billy reassures them.

"Phtbbht!" Grubber razzes.

"Yeah, what he said!" Arturo replies.

The two Cyclops brothers smile. "Why, we'd love to!" Salazar obliges.

"We'll be quite happy to help give that creep what for!" a determined Sirius adds.

"Thank you very much!" the group replies gratefully, upon which they all then set off to find the others.

Meanwhile, Professor Utonium's group is traipsing along the side of a lake, looking for clues, when suddenly a loud gurgling rumble is heard from behind them. Shocked, the group whips around and promptly comes face to face with a giant green three headed hydra. "AAAHHHHHH!" the professor screams in terror. Snake quickly holds April close to him to protect her, and the unicorn parents step in front of their children and arch their backs, snorting threateningly.

"There, there now, friends," the beast says in a motherly voice as she lowers one of her friends toward the group. "Please don't be afraid; I won't hurt you." Upon hearing this, the group slowly look up with relieved looks on their faces. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, friends."

"All's well, Ma'am." the professor replies graciously.

"Ooh, by the way, my name's Cassandra."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Ma'am," the professor replies politely. "My name is Professor John Utonium, and these are Snake, April, Gregor, Melina, Richie, Angel, Daisy, and Ember."

Snake politely tips his hat. "Pleassssed to meet you, Ma'am."

"Enchanted to meet you, Ma'am." April says kindly. The unicorn family then politely whinny hello.

The hydra smiles. "Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet all of you. By the way, if I may ask, please, what brings you fine people to my little corner of the world?"

Professor Utonium said, "We need your help in trying to catch Major Man and to teach him lesson. He's been going around terrorizing a bunch of monsters for a few minutes of fame to get people's attention."

All three of the hydra's heads frown. "Ooh, that Major Man! I've been hoping to put a stop to him ever since he flew by and shot lasers at me while I was roaming the sea!" April gently takes the hydra's flipper. "Don't worry, Ma'am. We'll all give that creep what for as soon as we find him." Daisy then traipses up to her and gives a consoling "Whihihihi."

Cassandra's faces then brighten. "Well, I'll certainly be quite happy to help you, dears."

"Thank you very much, Ma'am." the group obliges, upon which they all then set off.


	11. Save Orion!

Meanwhile, Mojo and Rebecca's group are traipsing back from the ruins when they hear three familiar voices call, "Becca! Mojo!" in addition to several cries of, "Whihihihi!", upon which they whip around to see the Powerpuffs hurrying toward them, followed closely behind by the Pegasi.

"Girls!" Rebecca exclaims elatedly. Upon seeing her parents, Peggy hops up and gives a happy little whinny that sounds like, "Moooommy! Daaaady!"

The girls hurry up to Rebecca and Mojo and embrace them in a big group hug; Peggy trots up to her parents and siblings and happily nuzzles them. "Oh, we're so glad to see you again!" Rebecca gently kisses her little cousins' foreheads. "We're so glad to see you, too, Sweethearts."

As their gaze falls on the four harpy sisters, the Pegasus foals shudder and shrink back behind their parents. "Please don't be afraid, dears," Rebecca says consolingly as she traipses up to them. "They're on our side."

"Uh huh." Peggy adds.

Upon hearing this, the relieved foals traipse out from behind their parents. "These are Penelope, Phoebe, Luna, and Selene." Taurus notes, motioning toward each of them. "Pleased to meet you." the harpy sisters reply politely.

"Well, we're quite pleased to meet you, too," Blossom replies politely. "My name is Blossom, and these are Bubbles, Buttercup, Hercules, Odette, Melba, Hermes, Oreo, and Sunshine." The Pegasi happily whinny hello as the little foals flutter into the air.

"Aww, how sweet they are!" Penelope coos.

Selene smiles. "Well, it's quite a pleasure to meet you."

As they watch this happy scene, the girls suddenly remember their purpose for coming. "Oh! I had almost forgotten," Blossom notes. "We saw Major Man earlier!"

Everyone gasped in alarm, then Rebecca asks, "You saw Major Man? Where is he?" Mojo asks, "Did you see him do another heroic stunt and one of his tricks to make him look like a hero?"

Blossom nods, "Yep."

Bubbles said, "It was awful! He kicked a big Caledonian boar and made him scurry around in a frenzy, then stepped in and stopped that big pig from tearing people apart with its tusks!"

Buttercup pounded her fists and says, "I would love to have clocked that big-chinned jerk hard, but we couldn't blow our cover." Tatiana said, "That's terrible. Now that everyone's here, we need to go over the plans to prove that Major Man is a fake and have him arrested for impersonating a superhero."

"Awesome!" the girls cheer.

Just then, they hear several familiar voices call, "Girls! Becca!" and "Guys! We're so glad we found you!" upon which the group whips around to see their friends hurrying up to them, followed closely behind by Salazar and Sirius and Cassandra.

"Uncle John! Guys!" Rebecca cheers happily. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you again!"

"We're glad to see you too, Sweet Pea." the professor replies warmly.

Looking up at the harpies, Rebecca notes, "Oh, I almost forgot, these are our new friends Luna, Selene, Penelope, and Phoebe." The harpies wave politely. "So very pleased to meet you all."

Noticing the two headed Cyclops and the hydra, Phoebe flies excitedly up to them. "Salazar! Sirius! Cassandra! You're back! Oh, it's so wonderful to see you all again!"

"Why, it's so wonderful to see you again too, Dear." Cassandra relies warmly.

"We'd been in hiding ever since that Major Creep socked it to us." Sirius adds.

"Well, please don't worry, friends," Luna says consolingly as she flies up to them. "Mojo has a plan to stop him once and for all." The two monsters' faces brighten. "Oh, how wonderful!" Salazar exclaims happily.

"We last saw him setting a giant Caledonian boar loose on the city a few moments earlier." Buttercup notes with concern.

Billy asked, "Why would he let something boring out loose?"

Ace smacks himself in the forehead, then Deanna says, "Billy, what Buttercup meant was a large pig that's a boy and has tusks." Sirius said, "What did Major Man do to our pet Orion?"

Rebecca asks, "The boar's your pet? You keep a Caledonian boar as a pet? That's pretty cool." Salazar said, "Yeah, kinda like how humans keep pigs as house pets like pygmy pigs or those pot-bellied pigs. Uh, Buttercup, what happened to Orion?"

Buttercup said, "We saw him get kicked in the rear end by Major Man and ran loose, nearly tearing things apart with his tusks."

The Cyclops brothers gasp. "Oh no!"

Mojo said in anger, "That's animal cruelty! I bet he just jumped in to stop Orion and got a big standing ovation from the citizens!" Blossom nods, "You guessed right, Mojo. He's gone too far and needs to have some sense knocked into him!"

Taurus snarls as he scuffs the ground with his hoof, "He's going to wish that he'd never been born or even be trying to be a superhero!" Everyone else cheered and agreed, then Mojo says, "Let's get my plans into action and work together as a team to stop this menace for humankind, as well as for all mythical animals and monsters alike! We are brothers and sisters united!"

"YEAH!" the group cheers excitedly.

A concerned look then crosses Cassandra's face. "Ooh, we've got to find Orion before he gets in trouble!"

Her gaze falling toward a passageway behind them, Buttercup notes, "I think he went this way. Follow me, please." Upon this, the Cyclops brothers then hurry off after the girls with Buttercup leading on.

The group soon come to a city square; Buttercup scans the area for any sign of the Cyclops brothers' missing pet, upon which her gaze soon falls on a large bush by the side of the road, which is visibly trembling. The green Powerpuff flies over and lifts up one of the plant's branches, revealing a large reddish-brown boar with sharp tusks, shuddering and whimpering with fear.

"Orion!" Salazar says happily as the two-headed Cyclops hurries up to their long lost pet. "Oh, we thought we'd never see you again!"

Orion stops trembling and looks up to see his owners; a happy look then crosses the boar's face as he runs up to the Cyclops brothers, squealing excitedly. The Cyclops brothers gently scoop up their little friend and gently pet his head. "Now, don't worry, boy, no one's gonna hurt you now." Salazar says consolingly. "Some nice people have come to help us put a stop to that Major Man guy."

Feeling relieved, Orion squeals happily and begins wagging his tail like a puppy as the Cyclops brothers gently set him back on the ground. The girls watches this happy scene with contented smiles.

Just then, the group hears a voice calling, "Girls! Girls!" upon which they turn to see the rest of the group hurrying up to them. "Girls, are you all right?" a concerned Professor Utonium inquires.

"Please don't worry, professor," Blossom replies consolingly. "Everything's quite fine."

"We found the Cyclops brothers' missing pet boar." Bubbles adds.

Professor Utonium smiled, "That's great to hear!" Seeing the boar, he said, "Well, he's pretty big." Orion snorted, then Roxi and Foxy sniffed him a hello. They began to lick Orion as the pig nuzzled them gently, which made everyone smile. Peggy trots up to Orion and whinnies happily, then nuzzles him. The professor smiles warmly. "How sweet he is."

A determined look then crosses Mojo's face. "We'll need to enact the plan quickly in order to catch Major Man in time." Upon this, the group quickly huddle as Mojo whispers his plan to them.


	12. To Catch a Phony Hero

Meanwhile, Rebecca stood on the beach and in front of a wooden stake as she groaned, "Oh, c'mon, Mojo! Why do I have to play the damsel?" Mojo says when he's tying Rebecca's hands in front of her, "Because you're the one who's got a major in theatre and beautiful." Taurus wraps the ropes around Rebecca's waist and wrists above her head to the stake, then pulls the ropes a bit. Rebecca gasped and said, "Careful, a little too tight."

Taurus said, "Sorry, Rebecca. I didn't mean to pull too hard."

Rebecca sighed, "I guess I know how Andromeda feels when the sea monster's about to eat her."

Mojo cups Rebecca's face gently and says, "You won't get eaten. This plan will work. We're all in it together." Kissing her cheek, he said, "For luck and to stay safe." Rebecca nods and says, "Thanks." When Taurus and Mojo left, Taurus said, "Are you sure this will work, Mojo? I feel a bit bad for leaving her like this."

Mojo said, "It will work. I feel bad about this as you do, but we got one shot and chance." Blossom said, "Okay, all we have to do is wait." The Pegasus parents and foals, unicorns, Orion, the griffin, and everyone else kept watch to wait for Major Man. The Powerpuffs went underwater to find a large sea monster as they came across a Kraken sleeping. They lightly tapped him awake and Bubbles said with gurgles, "We need your help in catching a bad guy who's pretending to be a hero. Can you help us?"

The Kraken nods and the Girls began to discuss their plans to the large beast. Over on the shore, Rebecca sighed, "I hope everyone knows what they're doing." Seeing something bubbling in the ocean, the Kraken rises from the depths and was coming towards the shore.

Thinking fast and knowing what to do, Rebecca screamed in terror, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! SOMEBODY HELP ME! SAVE ME!" Hearing the sound, Major Man comes swooping toward the beast. "Release her, fiend, or answer to Major Man!" Unswayed by his threat, the beast roars and shoots out a tentacle, grabbing the hero and squeezing him. "HEEEEEEELP! SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!" he cries. Upon hearing this, a large group of people gather to see what the commotion is.

"Why, Major Man," Rebecca says with faux surprise as Mojo silently traipses up behind her, sight unseen, and unties her. "Couldn't you simply fight off the monster yourself?"

"Well, uhm..." Major Man hesitates as the Kraken begins to lower him toward its mouth.

"Pardon me?" Rebecca cups her hand to her ear.

"I...can't..."

"Excuse me?"

"I SET UP ALL OF THOSE OTHER DISASTERS SO I'D BE HAILED AS A GREAT GREEK HERO, SO PLEEEEEASE HEEEEELP!" Major Man finally shouts out as the beast holds him just a hairsbreadth from its jaws. Hearing this, the bystanders gasp in horror.

Rebecca said, "Hmm, that's sounds pretty low, doesn't it?"

The people agreed with her, then the rest of the mythical creatures and Mojo joined Rebecca's side. The harpy sisters pull Major Man out of the Kraken's jaws and screeched loudly as they began to claw him, then they dropped him to shore. Seeing the harpies flying, Peggy jumps off the cliff as the Pegasus parents and her siblings whinnied frantically for her.

Peggy kept her eyes shut, but opened them in time and sees herself flying! Flapping her little wings and giving a happy neigh, Peggy flew towards the beach and lands into Rebecca's arms. Rebecca smiled at the foal, "Good job, Peggy." The crowd "aawed" as the sight when Rebecca hugs Peggy and the little foal nuzzles Rebecca's cheek.

The crowd turned their attention to Major Man and glared at him, then Taurus picks him up by the shirt and says, "This is for giving us monsters a bad name!"

Hurling a fist at Major Man, the fraud superhero whimpered, "Mama..." BAM! The Minotaur punches Major Man square in the face and drops him to the sand, then all the other creatures gave Major Man a beating of their own. Melina finally gives Major Man a kick in the pants that sends him flying and tumbling to the ground. Defeated, the fraud hero slowly picks himself up and ambles away, groaning with despair. "And if we ever catch you bothering any of us monsters again, you'll be sorry!" Taurus shouts after him.

After Major Man has left, the crowd cheers happily and waves their arms in the air. The group exchanges modest smiles; Rebecca turns to Mojo, "We all make a mighty good team, don't we?"

At this moment, Peggy flies up to Rebecca and gives a happy, "Whihihihi!" Rebecca gently strokes the little foal's face. "I knew you could do it, little one. You just need to believe in yourself." Grateful, Peggy happily licks the girl's face, causing her to laugh. Hercules and Odette flew down with Melba, Oreo, Hermes, and Sunshine to check on Peggy. The littlest foal whinnied happily and flew around to show her siblings, then her parents nuzzled her and gave her kisses. Peggy coos lovingly and gives each of them a sweet kiss in reply. The group smiles and sighs as they watch this truly moving scene.

Rebecca, Mojo, and the others then turn to the monsters. "We would all like to thank you for all of the help you've given us." Rebecca says warmly. "We couldn't have done it without you." Mojo adds.

"You're the best!" the Powerpuffs cheer happily.

The monsters share contented smiles and sighs. "You're quite welcome, my good friends," Taurus replies. "We all thank you for all that you've done for us, too."

"You've done quite a service for all of monsterkind." Tatiana adds.

"We could never thank you enough for your kindness." Luna adds.

Taurus said, "It's nice to know that we have more than a couple of humans, animals, and mutants as friends." The puppies jump towards Taurus to give him licks, which made the Minotaur laugh and hold the puppies in his arms. Tatiana pets Peggy and says, "You've made all of us come out of our shells and find our place among the humans to live in harmony."

Rebecca smiled, "We were glad to help, Tatiana."


	13. A Victory Dinner

Seeing the sun setting low in the sky, Taurus sighs wistfully. "It looks like we'll have to be going."

"We're so glad we met all of you; we'll never forget you." Tatiana says. Rebecca gives a small sigh of her own. "We'll never forget you either."

"Goodbye, Dears," Cassandra says as the Powerpuffs gently shake her flipper. "I truly appreciate all that you've done." She gives the girls a kiss with each of her heads, causing them to giggle gleefully. "You're quite welcome, miss." Blossom replies.

Rebecca and Mojo gently pet the Pegasi. "Goodbye, little friends. We'll miss you." The Pegasi nicker softly in reply; Peggy flutters up to the girl and the monkey and gently nuzzles them.

"'Bye, guys," Billy says as he shakes the two-headed Cyclops' hand, then gently strokes Orion's head. "Please take care." The Cyclops brothers smile. "We wish the same for you." Orion gives a small, obliging grunt.

Deanna and Ace gently shake the harpy sisters' hands. "Goodbye, friends. Thank you for everything." The harpies smile warmly. "You're quite welcome."

Snake and April gently shake hands with the Centaur couple. "Goodbye, friends. We're so glad we met you." The Centaurs smile. "We're so glad we met you, too."

The Powerpuffs and Arturo gently stroke the unicorns' heads. "'Bye, little ones." the girls say. Arturo adds, "You es muy, muy good amigos." The unicorns whinny softly in reply and gently lick their new friends' faces.

Hearing a gurgling from behind he, Rebecca looks over her shoulder to see the Kraken peeking out of the water. The girl traipses up to the beast and gently shakes his tentacle. "Goodbye, friend. Thank you for your help." The kraken rumbles a contented reply.

Finally, Rebecca and Mojo gently shake Taurus and Tatiana's hands. "Goodbye, friends. It was wonderful meeting you." The two smile contentedly in reply. "It was wonderful to meet you, too. We shall always remember this kindness you've done for us." The group smiles modestly in reply.

As the monsters and mythical creatures leave, they turn and give their new friends a kind wave goodbye. "Goodbye!" the group calls as they wave in reply. "Take care! We'll never forget you!" At this moment Peggy turns back and gives a wave and a whinny that sounds like, "'Bye-byyye!" upon which she then hurries back to join her family.

The group looks on wistfully as their new friends go, as the setting sun bathes everything in a warm glow. The professor turns to the group and says warmly, "You did good." Rebecca smiles, "Yeah, we all did. Thanks to all of our teamwork and Mojo's plans." Mojo held Rebecca's hands and blushed, "Oh, it was nothing."

Turning to the group, the professor inquires, "Well say, would everyone like to go out for dinner?"

"Ooh, yes, please!" "We'd love to!" "That would be wonderful!" everyone replies excitedly.

The professor gives a kind laugh. "Wonderful!" Upon this, the group then sets off to find a hotel.

When everyone was getting ready, Mojo got himself dressed in an indigo blue buttoned shirt with short sleeves, black dress pants, and black shoes. Rebecca is all dressed in a white short-sleeved peasant top and a skirt that has a beautiful blue pattern, along with a pair of white sandals with a heel. She wore her favorite silver hoop earrings, silver bracelets, and has her hair curly.

Mojo smiles, "You look beautiful." He kissed her cheek, then Rebecca smiled, "You look really handsome." Roxi and Foxy were all groomed as their coats are fluffed up, as well as shiny. The puppies happily barked, then Rebecca said to them, "You two look adorable, too."

The four then make their way down to the dining room where their friends are waiting. "Hey, guys!" Deanna calls. "Howdy!" April addresses them. "You all look very nice." both of them note. Rebecca and Mojo smile. "You look very nice, too."

As Mojo and Rebecca quickly seat themselves at a table, a waitress traipses up to the group. "Hello, friends. May I take your order, please?"

"Oh boy," Billy whispers to his friends as he hungrily licks his lips. "I hope they got Greek pizzas here!"

"Phbbht." Grubber replies.

"Yeah, what he said!" Arturo notes.

Rebecca said, "I'll have the gyro, please."

Mojo said as he looks at the menu, "I'll have the same thing as well."

Ace and Deanna looked at the menu, then Deanna said, "I'll have a moussaka." Ace said, "I'll have that spetsoa-ie-ish. Uh, whaddya call it?" The waitress said, "Spetsofai. Alright, I'll have those ready for you." Going towards Snake and April, the waitress asks, "Anything for you two?" April says, "I'll have the oven-baked lamb with potatoes. Could you make my potatoes mashed?"

The waitress says, "Yes, we can. We have garlic mashed potatoes. Is that okay?"

April nods, "That's fine by me, thank you."

Snake said, "I'll have the sssame thing, too."

The waitress then jots down their orders, as well as some mini-gyros for the girls, some roast lamb with a small Greek salad for the professor, and a Greek pizza for Arturo, Billy, and Grubber to share. She then leaves for a bit and returns shortly with everyone's food, which they then happily eat.

"Mmm, delicious!" Rebecca says as she takes a bite of her gyro.

"Quite indeed," Mojo replies. "The spices very much compliment the meat and vegetables." The puppies yip happily as they munch on roast lamb from their dishes.


	14. There's Magic in the Night

After eating, Rebecca and Mojo stroll upstairs to the balcony and gaze up at the vast array of twinkling stars in the night sky. Rebecca points the sky and says, "Look, there's Leo!"

Mojo looks up and asks, "How do you know?"

Rebecca says, "The clusters up there make up the mane, then the rest form to his body and tail." Mojo looks at the night sky to see the constellation and sees the lion in the sky. He nods, "Good eye, Rebecca. I bet I might find Draco."

Looking at the sky, Mojo sees a neck that is curled downward and a figure that has large wings along with taloned feet. The stars near the head looked like a ball of flames. Mojo says, "I see him right there."

The two pause for a moment and seat themselves on a nearby bench, holding hands. "It was very sweet how you helped those monsters." Rebecca says warmly. Mojo blushes slightly. "You're very kind, my sweet; I couldn't have done it without you or the others." Rebecca gives a small, blissful sigh. "We truly do make a great team."

The two then share a kiss; from the doorway, the girls and the puppies look on wistfully. "Aww, isn't this sweet?" Bubbles coos.

"Yeah," Buttercup adds. "It seems that all's well that ends well, and we all did it together!"

"Indeed," Blossom obliges. "And it certainly proves true the old saying, 'There's strength in numbers.'" The puppies give little yips of agreement.

**THE END**

Voice Cast

Rebecca Utonium-Jennifer Love-Hewitt  
Mojo Jojo/Hercules/People of Greece-Roger L. Jackson  
Deanna Makatsch-Mila Kunis  
April Franklin-Mandy Moore  
Professor Utonium/People of Greece-Tom Kane  
Blossom/Melba/Daisy/Odette/People of Greece-Cathy Cavadini  
Bubbles/Foxy/Peggy/Melina-Tara Strong  
Buttercup/Hermes/Ember/People of Greece-E.G. Daily  
Ace/Big Billy/Grubber/Major Man-Jeff Glen Bennett  
Snake/Narrator/People of Greece-Tom Kenny  
Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia  
Jason-Tate Donovan  
Philomene-Susan Egan  
Tatiana-Michelle Pfeiffer  
Taurus-Robby Benson  
Luna-Dorothy Elias-Fahn  
Penelope/Oreo/Angel/Waitress-Grey DeLisle  
Phoebe/Sunshine-Jennifer Jason Leigh  
Roxi/Selene/Richie-Jessie Flower  
Sirius/Gregor-Kevin Michael Richardson  
Salazar-Will Ryan  
Cassandra-Edie McClurg  
Orion/Kraken-Frank Welker

Little Arturo-Jeff Garcia  
Jason-Tate Donovan  
Philomene-Susan Egan  
Tatiana-Michelle Pfeiffer  
Taurus-Robby Benson  
Luna-Dorothy Elias-Fahn  
Penelope/Oreo/Angel/Waitress-Grey DeLisle  
Phoebe/Sunshine-Jennifer Jason Leigh  
Roxi/Selene/Richie-Jessie Flower  
Sirius/Gregor-Kevin Michael Richardson  
Salazar-Will Ryan  
Cassandra-Edie McClurg  
Orion/Kraken-Frank Welker


End file.
